


I'll Distract You From Yourself

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Hydroplane, I have a thing for them on the hydroplane ok?, Kissing, Kissing On a Boat, M/M, Making Out, POV First Person, POV Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: When I agreed to go out on Gatsby’s hydroplane with him, I must confess that I was not expecting to end up wrapped around him with my lips on his neck.





	I'll Distract You From Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my old tumblr [here](https://teaandfeelings.tumblr.com/post/158971913896/natsby-05).

When I agreed to go out on Gatsby’s hydroplane with him, I must confess that I was not expecting to end up wrapped around him with my lips on his neck. Perhaps it was the intoxicating effect of the warm air and sunshine, or perhaps it was the way he looked at me that made me put my hand on his jaw and pull him towards me. Regardless of the cause, the effect was extremely pleasant and I could tell he was enjoying it as well.

Our skin was warm from the sun and I had taken off my shirt to go swimming off the back of the boat. His hands are in my hair - on my shoulders, running down my arms. I suck a mark that will just barely show over his collar. His breath hitches at that and I hold onto him tighter. I attach myself to his lips and we’re dizzy again. He bites at my bottom lip, I lick into his mouth.

I pull away from him eventually and look out over the bay. The water is reflecting the light into my eyes; I squint. I can just barely see the dock over at East Egg. Daisy’s dock. I almost hate the way I forget about her when Gatsby starts moving down my jaw with sloppy kisses. I almost hate it, but I don’t. The dock is to his back and I keep it that way. This moment is ours alone.

He kisses me and I close my eyes against the sun, alone with him.


End file.
